


Labels

by fallon_ash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallon_ash/pseuds/fallon_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Jane?" "Yes." "Are we lesbians?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: perception

Maura pauses, three fingers inside Jane, her thumb resting against her clit, and Jane growls in frustration.

"Jane?" Her eyes have grown unfocused, as she rests more of her weight on her elbow next to Jane's shoulder.

"Yes?" Jane gets out between gritted teeth, gripping the headboard.

"Are we lesbians?"

Jane forgets about her frustration for a moment, stares at Maura incredulously, before shaking her head to clear it. "I guess so, I mean, lesbian or bisexual. As much as people think I'm butch, I have enjoyed my relationships with men in the past, so I would refer to myself as bisexual. I can't answer for you."

"Huh."

"Huh?!"

"Well, it just hadn't occurred to me I might be... you know. A lesbian." She tastes the word thoughtfully.

"It hadn't occurred to you? Did the fact that we have been sleeping together for over three months escape your notice? My mother refers to you as her daughter-in-law-to-be for God's sake... no matter how many times I tell her not to..."

"I know, it's just... I've never really enjoyed a relationship with anyone at all before you, and it just didn't occur to me to label myself... "

"And now you want to?"

"Well, yes."

"Let's... let's put it like this. There's a naked bisexual woman in your bed who up until a minute ago was having a really good time. How you act in the next few minutes is gonna be highly indicative of whether you pass the Big Lesbian Exam..."

Maura ponders this for a moment. "Oh." Then her eyes go wide, and she tracks Jane's white-knuckled grip, the light sheen of sweat on her skin, the arch of her back and her hard nipples, and down to where her own hand is resting between Jane's legs. "OH."

"Yes, oh..."

Maura leans forward to kiss Jane. "Sorry." She resumes her slow thrusts, circling Jane's clit with purpose.

"Much better." Jane gets out as her hips rise to meet Maura's hand.

Then Maura stops again. "Hey. I thought lesbians were supposed to process everything?"

"Grrrrr......"


End file.
